Comforting Chaos
by THE STAR FREEDOM
Summary: HIATUS "For the girl who bled red and gold but wore blue and bronze, who loved an eagle with white hair, who never turned back. For stolen glances, notes slipped into pockets, quiet talks in empty classrooms, and secret dates at sunrise." Eventual SM/RW - 5th year and onward


_Uncle Harry said that if you asked the hat to put you in a certain house it would. He said it had done it for him. The hat thought he would be good in Slytherin, but he wanted to be in Gryffindor. And he was because the hat listened to him._

 _Why didn't the hat listen to me?_

 _Do I not care about my family enough? Am I too much like my mother and not enough like my father? But they had both been in Gryffindor, so why am I in Ravenclaw?_

Rose was fine at the welcoming feast, she wore a smile that proudly showed off her front two teeth, which were ever-so-slightly larger than the rest. Now she stands out in her family, wearing blue and bronze while the rest of the family wears red and gold. When the hat called out that she was in Ravenclaw, she sat by the boy with the white hair, Scorpius, and he was nice, nowhere near the character that her father had portrayed him to be.

He's different as well. The pair talked about it over the meal. Rose had known that his father had gone to school with hers. His father (and entire family for centuries) was in Slytherin. He even has a name like the rest of the long line of his ancestors: a constellation. She recognized it as a constellation instantly, she's read all about them in Hermione's books, about how the centaurs are extremely well-versed in Astrology and the stars and what they mean.

She had always wondered if they were right, if reading the stars could predict the future. Her mum always said it was rubbish. Her dad said that Hermione only said that because she was terrible at it.

 _Now, I don't wonder at all. From everything Albus tells me, I fit better in Ravenclaw anyway. It's wonderful, being in a house without my entire family. I still see them, all the time in fact, but spending every waking second with Albus would have driven me insane._

* * *

"Rosie," the couch bounced as someone jumped into the spot beside Rose Weasley, "what are you writing?"

She crossed her "t"s and finished the last sentence of her Charms essay. She looked up at the blonde haired boy sitting next to her, "My Charms essay . . . what you should be doing."

"Actually, I was sent to fetch you," Rose arched an eyebrow at Scorpius as she dried the ink with a flick of her wand and began to roll up the foot-long essay. Scorpius leaned closer to Rose then pulled his broomstick around to the front of the couch.

 _Quidditch practice._ "Dammit," she grabbed the bag at the foot of the blue couch and started running up to the fifth year dormitory. _Ced might murder me. He might actually commit murder on the Quidditch pitch._

But Cedric wouldn't actually murder her because she's the best Seeker that Ravenclaw has available, and their first match is in a month. He needs her.

As she is making her way up the infinite staircase, she's pulling her curly auburn hair into a pony high on the back of her head. The dorm is void of all life and movement, in contrast to it's usual uproar, but she doesn't have time to question the silence as she begins tossing her belongings around in order to find her practice uniform.

"Where the bloody hell . . ." Rose mutters as she begins to run around, search under the bed, until she eventually finds it folded neatly on the nightstand by her quilt-covered bed.

In minutes, Rose back down in the common room, broomstick in hand, walking towards the corridor.

Scor is smirking, splayed out on the couch like a king. "I'll race you down there."

"In the corridor . . . on _my_ mark."

In the corridor, Scorpius and Rose are levitating on our brooms for only moments before Rose whispers, "Go!" Suddenly, the air of the castle is pounding against their faces. The portraits are screaming at the disturbance caused by the pair, but they're both moving too fast for the portraits to be able to recognize who they are.

Rose got the Nimbus 2020 for her birthday over the summer. It's two years old now, but it's still one of the fastest on the market. Scorpius got a 2022 from his father this year when they went school shopping in Diagon Alley, but Rose is leaner, faster, and _better_ than Scorpius, no matter the model. His shoulders are too broad, and he's too tall to be as quick as Rose is. However, he _is_ quick enough to be the best Keeper that Ravenclaw has seen in years.

Rose landed in the middle of the pitch a full minute before Scorpius. With an arched eyebrow, a smirk, and a poised hip caused by Rose leaning on her broom, she says "So what do I get for winning?" as soon as the boy's feet are on the grass.

"If you remember correctly, Rosie," Scorpius flicked her ear, "I was still here first."

* * *

" _Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

"Not so sure about that, Dad," Rose muttered, holed up in the library with her Transfiguration textbook, still not quite grasping what happened to the object on which someone used a Vanishing Spell.

Anne Kepnes walked into the library, immediately tracking down Rose, and dropped a bag of smuggled (smuggled because she had to smuggle it past the librarian) Honeydukes candy on top of the opened book. "Where were you?" Rose began to speak an apology, but Anne wasn't having it. She sat down and began whisper-shouting (so as to avoid the glares of the librarian) at her best mate, "First Hogsmeade trip of the year, and you don't even _show up_? Rose, I know you've got a lot on your plate, but . . . have some _fun._ "

"I do have fun!" Rose whispered back, shoving the bag of sweets from her friend into her bag. Anna prompted her with an arched eyebrow, "I . . . knit."

For some reason, Anne thought this to be hilarious. So hilarious that Madam Creevy gave them a look that Rose knew as her "be quiet now or leave" look, so Rose quickly packed up and headed up to the Tower with Anne.

"Anyway, Anne, I don't have time for _fun._ Quidditch is fun, and I do that all the time-"

"Because Ced makes you practice all the bloody time-"

"So that we can get better. And we need it. We got two new beaters this year." Rose sighed, seeing that her friend just didn't understand. "You don't want me in the hospital wing with a broken face and missing teeth do you?"

Anne stayed quiet for a moment, then answered the riddle guarding the entrance to Ravenclaw tower for the both of them. "Of course not, but it's just weird because you're never around anymore. It's just me and Sam while you're at early-morning Quidditch practice or running late-night prefect rounds or skipping lunch so that you can study-"

"For our O.W.L.s, which are very important, mind you." Rose had begun to climb the steps first, so she was the one to open their dormitory. Sam was sitting on her bed, plaiting her blonde, freshly-washed hair. "Anne, I don't want to fight with you about this, but this is all new to me too. I just need to figure out how to fit everything that I want into the time that we have." Anne, unsatisfied, tossed her bag onto her four-poster and headed into the loo. "Which includes you, by the way!"

The door shut with a loud _thud._

Rose let out a sigh. It's the beginning of October now, and . . . _how am I expected to juggle being a prefect, top of my class, and a house quidditch player in one month? It's just not -_

"She's not goin' 'bout it the right way, but we do miss havin' you 'round, Rosie," Sam said softly from her bed. She was stacking her books and rolls of parchment onto her bedside table.

"I miss seeing you two as well," Rosie sighed, pulling out a clean pair of robes. She had prefect duty tonight, and prefects -when on duty- were required to wear their robes. While pulling on the required costume, Rose continued, "I'm still learning how to shuffle everything that I have on my plate this year. I'm on duty tonight, but tomorrow we will have a night to ourselves, okay?" Rose smiled when Sam's face lit up. "No books, no prefect duty, no quidditch. Just us. 'Kay?"

Sam's head was bobbing as Rose was straightening her tie and making her way towards the door.

"I've got to go do rounds," with a last glance towards the silent loo, she slipped out with a final request, "tell Anne about tomorrow, yeah?"


End file.
